


翡冷翠（脑洞合集）下

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 说明在《上》，12篇短篇脑洞练习之下，斑与带的部分。与上和在一起看，分为晨昏昼夜的循环，所以联想到佛罗伦萨就有了这个标题。特别说明：我的左右观是在看一些翻译的同人打的基础。所以左右的认知主要落实为au里相对主动方、心态和感情互动更积极的一方。对我来说AB/BA/ABA需要具体问题具体分析，没有特别明显的一概而论。因为如果没有鲜明的车的情节，主视角/主动方为左。这个合集里，柱斑都是柱斑，带斑/斑带看具体情况，标题上加说明。
Relationships: Madara & Obito, Obito & madara, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	翡冷翠（脑洞合集）下

翡冷翠（脑洞合集 下）

7\. 宇航员与AI （带斑）  
宇航探索员 斑 和 全功能人工智能AI 土

漫漫星空，无尽的时空，只有你我相对。  
你是我的造物主，无论是星海尽头还是黑洞的彼端，死生相随。  
造物主与他一手打造的人工智能的孤独浪漫的单程旅行。

* 至于为什么AI还可以带斑，额，毕竟小破球那边有汉子们美好的友情和可借位的末世BG爱情，结果最强CP竟是莫强求……再仔细想想AI AU斑带就更不可思议了哈 

8.艺术家和学徒（斑带）  
超时代艺术家斑 和 有天赋的孤儿学徒土

赋予你生命的意义，传授你的技艺。  
延续我的生命的体感，继续我对完美的表现的追求。  
斑已不在这个世界里，他的艺术将超越着时间与空间的限制，继续存在。  
土将代替他的眼睛，去看着这艺术彰显飞扬世间的时代。 

9\. 少有人走的路 （带斑/斑带）  
成名钢琴家斑与小提琴新秀土

承受痛苦是走向成熟的必由之路，任何人都不能回避。*

天才的钢琴家斑，在才能大成、功成圆满之际 注意到自己钢琴技巧增强的同时，逐渐失去了自己独有的细腻的艺术共鸣感。  
没了这种内心激情的涌动，手指敲击钢琴键就变成了无趣的匠人活动。再精妙也缺了生动的灵气。  
于是踏上回溯故乡的旅程。

斑故意进行踏足种种危险的旅行，挑战死亡与风险，寻找血肉丰满的活着的感觉。  
这么做是试图唤起内心情感与外界表达的联系。

音乐学生带：因为心理上自我限制，潜意识认为自己不能变得更好否则对不起某人，因为这个暗示卡在一个阶段不能突破。一次赌注输了人情牌不情不愿和斑上路一路随侍。

两个内心带着缺陷个性不合的人一路同行，各自寻找弥补自己不完整的旅程。  
最终，发现痛苦与欢欣都是人生的突破，共同演奏一首心灵之旅的合奏。  
我们终归会认识到，爱自己和爱他人，其实是并行不悖的两条轨迹，两者之间的越来越近，其界限模糊不清，甚至完全湮灭。*

* 来自同名的 心理学通俗名著

此书非常推荐。

10\. 薪火（左邻右舍番外系的分支 斑带）  
棱镜背景  
访谈体。

棱镜黑客斑和自由同盟后继人土

斑是棱镜自由黑客。

致力于揭露被资本操作下的媒体湮灭的真相和政府档案中沉默的真实。  
被各种通//编缉，隐姓埋名的躲避，建立并领导自由真相极客同盟。  
在最后的一次，面对世界资本的围剿，通过个人博客，放出了500G的秘密资料。公开了全国监听和数据分级监控的秘密计划。一时舆论哗然。

然后斑避入庇护所，生活在方寸天地。只要出去就会面临多项重罪。   
斑安排了一次访谈。通过视频传达了自己对技术、自由、现实的看法。  
带土在外边看访谈。回忆着与斑教导的点点滴滴。泪如雨下。

最后斑走出庇护所，吸引火力。全世界媒体和关注点在他投///案的新闻，自由极客同盟的服务器和资料顺利转移。  
无期判决落下，附带终身不得探视和减刑。  
街上播放滚动新闻的大屏幕下，带土面无表情的拉起围巾，夹在人群中离去。资料的密钥U盘就装在他贴着心口的内袋里。

11\. 许愿 （带斑）

突发被强大的意愿牵引返回到木叶初年的四战土 vs 终结谷后斑

冷心冷意的神//棍土和 孤注一掷的信徒斑。

用你的信和所拥有的一切换取关于未来的启示。   
最美丽强大的花朵，是神所悦纳的信物。以此许愿。  
如果没有的话，就献上你自己。  
我所祈求的不是自身的力量和不是世间的王权，爱与欲与我无碍。  
我所求的不过是满目平安，世间太平。  
为了这个，粉身碎骨也罢。

那你许愿吧，不曽虔诚的信者。  
唯一正确的愿望就是放弃。  
放弃依赖于神，选择依靠自己。当人们的手掷下祭品，抛弃对神的信的那一刻起，人便是自己的主人了。  
那时，你，宇智波斑，和我，来自彼岸的带土，就都获得了自由。

12\. 同居记（亲情向）

白发的矍铄老者斑和青年俊杰土

住在小镇的老者斑，虽然满头白发，但是身材笔挺，硬朗挺拔。  
生活很规律，经营一个小的地方医院。小镇很小，业务也不多。不忙就做了收支流水两平。  
老先生业务水平很高，虽然不苟言笑看着不易亲近，其实是一个温柔内秀的人，偶尔面对热情开朗的客户有些许羞涩的表达。  
一个正当盛年的年轻人和他同住，照顾他的生活。平时在城里上班，忙的时候周末回来不忙的时候直接住在小镇斑的家里。  
年轻人叫带土。  
他是老头年轻时救助的。  
当时土受伤找不到肇事者被放在医院奄奄一息拖着等慈善部门关照。  
老头那时候30来岁正好去医院出席活动，瞧到了觉得好惨一孩子就留了些钱救他。  
后来来医院时一时兴起顺便探望看了几眼。几次之后，觉得这个小孩好不省心又倔又楞又爱做白日梦，不知道像谁看着有点眼缘。  
干脆就收养过来。  
反正已经十来岁也不需要怎么花精力照顾，撒点钱就长大了。就当是造个福减少社会不稳定因素。——长大后斑亲口说。  
自带做饭家务能力，正好给你没人气的家来点热闹劲。许诺了你养我小，我养你老。说到就做到，你白捡特诚信这么大一三好青年，高兴去吧。——长大以后的土这样回应。  
土对斑很照顾。来这个小镇是两个人的主意。 不过最终说动斑的是带土的话，“你风云激荡拼了一辈子。现在身体不好了就好好修养。这个小镇离得近，环境好。民风纯和。你的事业我帮你看着。等你缓过来觉得可以了，咱们随时再创业。”  
家务事都是带土做。斑只照顾花园。  
休息日的上午，和平时的傍晚，两个人会一起出门散步。散步的时候，如果是平路就并肩走。下坡带土就赶前一步走前面，上坡走后面。眼睛盯着斑走过比较费力的地方再跟上去。但是从来不真的伸手去挽扶。  
小镇上的人经常见到两个人去超市。斑任性的要各种吃的玩的用的，点到什么土就放购物车，最后推一大车出去。  
有时候点到了不合适斑吃的用的，土就悄悄换成合适用的替代品。斑知道这个小把戏。出去后发现要的东西没了就假装不高兴，土跟着解释一番就好了。然后一起吃饭回家。

后来斑更老些，土就把业务搬回来，几乎都呆在家里工作。和斑住在一起。  
有一年春天，斑看起来精神格外的好。两个人安排了一次去老家——斑的老家，查证后意外的也是带土的老家——的寻根之旅。  
这场旅行走的很休闲。镇上的邻居时不时收到明信片、手信和小点心礼物。冬天的时候，也许是为了准备新年，明信片中断了一阵。  
到了第二年春天，带土一个人回来了。  
带土的生活轨迹和以前一样平时在城里上班，忙的时候周末回来不忙的时候直接住在小镇的家里花

园里的花每年都开的和以前一样好。


End file.
